There is an increasing demand for more memory capability on smaller chips in the semiconductor memory industry. Manufacturers are constantly trying to reduce the size of electronic components such as transistors, flash cells, memory bit storage devices etc. on memory chips to improve density and increase capacity. Also an increase in data access speed and an increase in data write speed are desirable.